Power Rangers Sports Skill
Power Rangers Sports Skill is the twenty-seventh season of Future Beetle's Power Rangers series. This season was preceded by Power Rangers Wild Strike and succeeded by Power Rangers Prism. It was created by Future Beetle as the 27th season. It also contains plenty elements from the sequel Sport Ranger and some elements from Power Rangers Mystic Force. This season has a Sport motif. Plot Long ago, the Evil Overlord Villamax who plans to take over the world, the five teens with attitude who become Heroes as the Power Rangers in order to save the world from destruction. Characters Sport Rangers Extra Rangers Allies *Dr. Wright *Mr. Wilkerson *Vince *Elizabeth *Gary *Wild Strike Rangers *Alpha 10 Renegade Warriors *Lord Villamax *Calgar *Opicker *Princess Preach *Dreadwing *Vulboon - Baboon and Vulture hybrid *Mephiles *Vortex *Moogies Arsenal Transformation Devices *Sport Accelerate Morphers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Snow Sport Morpher◆ *Ultrasound Sport Morpher◆ Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *Boxing Gloves◆ *Power Ball◆ *Tennis Blade◆ *Ball Smasher◆ *Agility Ribbon◆ *Basketball Blaster◆ *Volleyball Hammer◆ *Snow Shield◆ *Baseball Bat◆ *Swimming Cut Fin◆ *Bowl Striker◆ Zords *Red Sport Zord◆ *Blue Sport Zord◆ *Green Sport Zord◆ *Yellow Sport Zord◆ *Pink Sport Zord◆ *Orange Sport Zord◆ *Purple Sport Zord◆ *Snowboard Sport Zord◆ *Hockey Sport Zord❖ *Bobsleigh Sport Zord❖ *Ski Sport Zord❖ *Swimming Sport Zord◆ *Bowling Sport Zord◆ Auxiliary Zords *Baseball Sport Zord❖ *Athletic Sport Zord❖ *Lacrosse Sport Zord❖ *Badminton Sport Zord❖ *Football Sport Zord❖ *Golf Sport Zord❖ *Fencing Sport Zord❖ Megazords *Sport Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Sport Agility Megazord◆◆ *Super Sport Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Sport Justice Megazord❖❖❖❖❖ *Winter Sport Megazord◆❖❖❖ *Ultra Sport Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖ *Sport Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ◆ ◆ ❖ Alternate Combinations *Alternate Combination - Sport Megazord (Baseball Power) ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Sport Megazord (Athletic Power) ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Sport Megazord (Lacrosse Power) ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Sport Megazord (Badminton Power) ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Sport Megazord (Football Power) ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Sport Megazord (Basketball Power) ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Sport Megazord (Volleyball Power) ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Sport Megazord (Swimming Power) ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Sport Megazord (Bowling Power) ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Sport Megazord (Golf Power) ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Sport Megazord (Fencing Power) ◆◆◆◆◆❖ Episodes * Episode 1: The Sports History (First appearance of Jordan, Rudy, Chad, Emma, Michelle, Jamie, Dr. Wright, Mr. Wilkerson, Vince, Elizabeth, Lord Villamax, Calgar, Opicker, and Moogies) * Episode 2: Sport Rangers Rule * Episode 3: Gym Class * Episode 4: Home Run Marathon (Chad focus) (Patrick debuts this episode) * Episode 5: Track & Field (Michelle focus) * Episode 6: Lacrosse Lesson (Rudy focus) * Episode 7: Badminton Tryouts (Emma focus) * Episode 8: Sports Assembly (Skyler debuts this episode) * Episode 9: Football Game (Jordan focus) * Episode 10: Orange & Purple (Tyrone and Paige made their debut in this episode) * Episode 11: Deep from the Shadows (Mephiles debuts this episode) * Episode 12: The Key to Victory (Skyler and Jamie becomes Swimming and Bowling Sport Rangers respectively) * Episode 13: Fight Fire with Fire * Episode 14: Learning the New Power (The Shaolin Fury Rangers becomes Super Shaolin Fury Rangers) * Episode 15: The Black Hero (Frost makes his debut in this episode) * Episode 16: Winter Newcomer (Frost transforms into the Snowboard Sport Ranger and made his Ranger form debut this episode) * Episode 17: Rangers Suit Up (Princess Preach debuts) * Episode 18: Golfing Chore * Episode 19: Brainstorming * Episode 20: Monkey Business (Vulboon debuts in this episode) * Episode 21: Calgar's Scheme * Episode 22: Forged Under Fire * Episode 23: Billiard Playtime * Episode 24: Courage in Red * Episode 25: Threat Arose * Episode 26: Sport Technology * Episode 27: Cunning Intruder (Dreadwing debuts in this episode) * Episode 28: Villamax's Idea * Episode 29: Magma Invasion * Episode 30: Dark Fate (Mephiles gets destroyed by the Sport Rangers) * Episode 31: Enter Vortex (Vortex debuts in this episode) * Episode 32: Fencing Match * Episode 33: Gigantic Zord Project * Episode 34: Earth Saves the Day * Episode 35: Wild Strike and Sports Mix (Wild Strike and Sports Skill team up) * Episode 36: Sports Collaboration * Episode 37: Needles of Danger * Episode 38: Assignment for Disaster (Dreadwing gets destroyed by Sport Rangers) * Episode 39: The Reign * Episode 40: Lady's Request (Princess Preach redeem herself) * Episode 41: Revenge (Vulboon gets destroyed by the Sport Rangers) * Episode 42: Justice is Served (Opicker gets destroyed by Sport Rangers) * Episode 43: Unstoppable Heroes (Vortex gets finally destroyed by Sport Rangers) * Episode 44: One Last Chance (Calgar was destroyed by the Sports Rangers) * Final Episode: The Showdown Against the Evil (Lord Villamax and Moogies were finally destroyed by the Sport Rangers) Notes *This is the first season to have Rangers with Sport Theme. *This is a first season to have a Red Ranger sibling on the team. Jordan and Jamie were Red and Crimson Rangers respectively. *This is the first season to have the Black Ranger as the official Sixth Ranger. *This is the tenth Power Rangers series to have a brother and sister as Power Rangers on the team, the first being Power Rangers: Mystic Defenders, second being followed by Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad, third is Power Rangers Predator Adventure, fourth is Power Rangers Animal Elite, fifth is Power Rangers Treasure Hunt, sixth is Power Rangers Planet Savior, seventh is Power Rangers Shaolin Fury, eighth is Power Rangers Frenzy, and ninth is Power Rangers Stratoforce. Category:Future Beetle